


Red ribbon bow

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a stupid, if not very stupid, ficlet. Not native speaker. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red ribbon bow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid, if not very stupid, ficlet. Not native speaker. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

It was late at night when Roger finally finished all the interviews and came back to his hotel room. The room was dark and silent as he opened the door. Novak must be asleep now, he thought. He gentlely laid his tennis bag on the floor and went into the bedroom. Turning on the lamp on the bed stand, he saw a naked sleeping beauty in bed, mouth corner twisting into a slight smile, an extremely thin cover drawing the outline of his lower part. Roger sat down on the bed, extending left hand to cup and caress Novak's face. The younger man stirred as if he felt something before gradually opening his eyes.  
"Hey, the champion's back. Congratulations, Mr. No.1." He said, lips twisting even more into a bright smile.  
"Not yet. Still several hours." Roger couldn't help but smile back.  
"I don't mind this small inaccuracy." Novak streched his arms, sprawling lazily, "Come here. I'll provide you with a reward for your incredible achivements. Why not pull out the over?"  
Roger happily complied. His eyes got widened at the sight and chuckled. There was a red ribbon bow tied around Novak's cock, which was kinky and arousing at the same time.  
"I want it to be more formal. You know, you should add some decorations to your offer." Novak smirked, "Satisfied with your present?"  
"Very." Roger lowered himself down onto Novak's body and sealed his moans with a passionate kiss.  
It's time to enjoy unwrapping the gift.  
Fin


End file.
